<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finding A Word by JustcallmeStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377936">Finding A Word</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar'>JustcallmeStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chesapeake Ripper, Injury Recovery, Introspection, Kinda dark because its Hannibal, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustcallmeStar/pseuds/JustcallmeStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'After a while, he finds a word that sounds like it could be a diagnosis for his inner turmoil, only it it doesn't sound heavy enough, too light for the situation. '  </p>
<p>Will tries to find a way to describe his own thoughts on the reveal of the Chesapeake Killer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finding A Word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will spends hours looking for a fitting word. Or a series of words, really. Anything that can explain the rapid fire thoughts and emotions that are coursing through his body, through his head.</p>
<p>It's not like he can do much else while lying in a hospital bed, and he's always spent more time in his head than in reality.</p>
<p>After a while, he finds a word that sounds like it could be a diagnosis for his inner turmoil, only it it doesn't sound heavy enough, too light for the situation. Although, any single word could be considered too light for any situation involving the Chesapeake Killer, something as simple as language can ever explain the complex monstrosity that human kind consistently brings into play, no words can express how someone feels in their darkest moments, in the dead of night.</p>
<p>Poets try, and some of them do a damn good job of capturing that silent oblivion, that dark mania that sleeps in the back of your brain, brought out by genetics and environments and uncountable variables.</p>
<p>But they never hit the bullseye, not completely, because every mind is different. Some people kill out of a misguided sense of love, others out of hatred, or a sense of superiority.</p>
<p>Will thinks that Hannibal's started out of love. Revenge. Out of everything that Will has started to doubt about Hannibal, he doesn't doubt that he loved his sister. Maybe that activated the dark thoughts that most keep for their nightmares, brought them to life with a roar and a taste for blood (or flesh, more specifically).</p>
<p>Maybe he realized that he wasn't going to get caught, so there was no point in stopping.</p>
<p>And for the first time in years, Will can't get into some ones head. He got too close, too vulnerable, to see the truth that had been dangling in front of him.</p>
<p>So he waits for more pain medication to kick in, and thinks that the word 'fooled' is as close as he's gonna get.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote all this having no idea what 'the word' was gonna be, so I'm sorry if 'fooled' was extremely anti-climatic, cause that's what it felt like for me.</p>
<p>~Star~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>